Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (South Africa)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was the South African version based off British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from November 7, 1999 to 2005 on M-NET and SABC 3 channels. Hosted by Jeremy Maggs. Top prize was R1,000,000. There was a project of making this show in Afrikaans, but it wasn't realised. Lifelines In this version three main lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Seasons * Season 1 (November 7, 1999 - 2000) * Season 2 (2000 - 2001) * Season 3 (September 5, 2001 - 2002) * Season 4 (2002 - 2003) * Season 5 (2003 - 2004) * Season 6 (2004 - 2005) Money Tree Top Prize Winners * David Paterson - R1,000,000 (March 19, 2000) R250,000 winners * John McIntyre - R250,000 (episode 19) R125,000 winners * Ken Sloane - R125,000 (episode 8) * Nic Booth - R125,000 (episode 14) R64,000 winners * James Cairns - R64,000 (November 24, 1999) * Noor Paker - R64,000 (episode 17) * Robin Drage - R64,000 (episode 18) R32,000 winners * Marc Anderson - R32,000 (episode 2) * Avril Peddie - R32,000 (episode 2) * Jonathan McKay - R32,000 (episode 3) * Maurice Frumer - R32,000 (episode 9) * Lyn Le Roux - R32,000 (episode 9) * Tim Scott - R32,000 (episode 12) * Stephen Phillips - R32,000 (episode 13) * Teddy Langschmidt - R32,000 (episode 15) * Llewellyn Luff - R32,000 (episode 19) * A. Kantor - R32,000 (episode 25) * Louis Rossouw - R32,000 (October 1, 2000) R16,000 winners * Russell Gowlett - R16,000 (episode 3) * Tina Weyer - R16,000 (episode 4) * Michael Pearce - R16,000 (November 24, 1999) * Mark Langley - R16,000 (episode 8) * Trevor Miller - R16,000 (episode 10) * Maureen Dosoudil - R16,000 (episode 11) * Antony Brady - R16,000 (episode 11) * Karl Ferreira - R16,000 (episode 13) * Arthur Swanepoel - R16,000 (episode 14) * Richard Wheeler - R16,000 (episode 15) * Andre Slabber - R16,000 (episode 16) * Martin van Niekerk - R16,000 (episode 22) R8,000 winners * Wienand Combrink - R8,000 (November 14, 1999, episode 3) * Elizabeth Jonck Libby - R8,000 (episode 4) * Nazreen Law - R8,000 (episode 5) * Johannes Booysen - R8,000 (episode 7) * Ahmed Barmania - R8,000 (episode 7) R4,000 winners * Greg Kotze - R4,000 (episode 5) R1,000 winners * Richard Matthews - R1,000 (November 7, 1999) * Darren Chester - R1,000 (November 7, 1999) * Rhett Andrews - R1,000 (November 7, 1999) * Gary Rodrigues - R1,000 (November 7, 1999) * Geoffrey Wilkerson - R1,000 (episode 5) * Jrerome Kok - R1,000 (episode 5) * Kajo Malek - R1,000 (November 24, 1999) * Hugo Dijk - R1,000 (episode 7) * Du Plessis Hattingh - R1,000 (episode 10) * Moxie Hartman - R1,000 (episode 10) * Howard Goodes - R1,000 (episode 11) * Deon Hitchcock - R1,000 (episode 15) * Ralph Travis - R1,000 (episode 16) * Frances Sinclair - R1,000 (episode 16) * Diane McCann - R1,000 (episode 17) * Derek Broadley - R1,000 (episode 17) * Wallace du Plessis - R1,000 (episode 17) * Martin Harris - R1,000 (episode 20) * Diane Coetzee - R1,000 (episode 21) * Cyndi Swanepoel - R1,000 (episode 21) * Cecilia Van Zyl - R1,000 (episode 21) * Willie Oosthuizen - R1,000 (episode 22) * Richard Farmer - R1,000 (episode 22) * M. Odendaal - R1,000 (episode 23) * A. Emerton - R1,000 (episode 23) * M.A. McDonald - R1,000 (episode 23) * L.J. Nicolson - R1,000 (episode 23) * V. Buchner - R1,000 (episode 24) * I. Massop - R1,000 (episode 24) * M. Fritz - R1,000 (episode 24) * J. Botes - R1,000 (episode 25) Sources * Show in list of shows (1999-2000) Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions